Draco's cat
by mystic-wolves-exist
Summary: How to scare poor first years and how to properly take a nap.
1. Oneshot - First years

**_Disclaimer_**

 ** _„No story, no characterisation and no idea is original anymore. Everything exists somewhere already. A writers job is to create an interesting world, that satisfies both himself and his readers."_**

 **For anyone who might find some similarities between my and some other story: I don´t copy/steal ideas or stories. Any similarities are purely coincidental. If you do find a story that's extremely similar to mine send me a PN with it´s name and author. I want to read it, when I finish my own.**

 **Feel free to leave constructive critique (exactly where and what or which scene) and inform me about typing or grammar mistakes. Feel also free to leave your own ideas on how to make the story interesting. I`ll reply to every review. Oh and don't worry I don´t bite… not always.**

 **Never abandon your stories. - MWE**

* * *

Everybody knew Draco Malfoy hated Harry Potter Everybody knew that the Slytherin was proud to the extent of being arrogant. Everybody knew that he didn´t let anybody close to him. Nobody knew that Draco liked to sneak out of the Slytherin dorm to read in peace in one of the former and long forgotten Slytherin common rooms.

Everybody knew Harry Potter. Who doesn´t know harry Potter? Everybody knew that the Gryffindor liked to wander. Everybody knew that he liked to walk into dangerous situations. Nobody knew Harry liked to walk into the most dangerous territory of the school, the former Slytherin common room.

Everybody knew not to wander around at night. Everybody knew not to wander around in Hogwards, especially at night. The school was dangerous. Teachers could find you or you could be scared for life. Everybody knew that, many listened, a few didn´t. They went out to search for secrets, adventure, not jet love, immature first years they are. Later that night they returned to their rooms. With teary eyes and hoarse lungs, they tried to tell their tail, but now audible words came out. Later on they decided on an answer: "Don´t, absolutely DON'T wander around at night."

Everybody in Hogwards was asleep, or should be. The fire crackled lazily and muffled screams echoed though the school halls. A blonde shot up from his comfortable sleeping position, effectively throwing the book, that served as a great light block, to the ground. A soft unsatisfied whine was heard. Draco reached down and threaded through the dark locks of the boy, who laied sprawled over his feet and abdomen. The only kind of response he got was purring.

"Get up Harry, I know you are awake."

"So soft..."

Draco smiled at the boy, who kind of reminded him of a cat, he once had.

"Get. Up. Potter!"

"Nya!"

* * *

 **Originally a oneshot, but now a spinn of of the original idea. If you are interestet in the main story, please go to "Draco and the Cheshirecat". This work can also stay on it´s own if you see fit.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Second years

xxx

Chapter 2

xxx

It was an unspoken rule that you should not stray too far from the school, especially in the morning. The obvious reason was the danger of coming too late to ones classes. The other reason was the chance of encountering your teachers or a shady person.

2nd years didn´t care about that all that much. They still had 4 years before them and teachers were so rarely seen, that they could easily enjoy a good morning walk. From time to time one could see one or two stray cats. They didn´t belong to a wizard, since pets aren´t allowed to leave the castle grounds without their owners.

It was no rule, but you should never follow a stray cat, especially few minutes before first period.

Some certain 2nd years didn´t pay attention to that advice. Once you see a pure being that radiated beauty beyond believe. A pure white cat passed the group of three students and no one would pass up the chance to discover the secrets of the path of a cat.

It wasn´t advice, it was instinct to run, when you see something dangerous. Especially if it is someone dangerous. Draco Malfoy was the prime example of someone dangerous. A dark mark on his hand was the only evidence needed. Nobody knew, why he was still at Hogwards (there had to be a valid reason) but nobody dared to ask. All they did was avoiding danger.

They should have run when they saw the mark, but something held them there. The bushes shielded them from his view, while giving them the chance to peek. He just sat there in total serenity surrounded by cats of all sizes and colours. He held some food in one hand and stroked the fur of a particular white cat that took up residence in his lap. The three secret watches didn´t look away once. They concentrated on the picture before them, ready to jump, if something happened.

It wasn´t instinct, nor advice, nor a rule. It was common sense.

A quiet gasp came from the Slitherin 7th year and if on cue the cats that were so peacefully surrounding him a minute ago split up in all directions. The blond started running towards the castle. a gust of wind passed the onlookers and they had to close their eyes. After they opened them again there was no trace of neither Draco nor the cats. A bell woke them from their trance. They were very, very late.

"You do realize that you were being watched?"

"At least they weren´t invading my private space."

"I can still drop you."


End file.
